The Imposible Life of Clara
by savannakalinowski
Summary: Clara sits at home waiting for her Doctor to come and take her on an adventure. But what happens when her dad shows up unexpected? The whole story is more than one chapter its just put into one on here.


Doctor Who Fan Fiction

The Impossible Life of Clara

Chapter 1

Clara

It was a cool Friday in London. I'm sitting on my staircase by the door waiting for it to be 12:00. It's 11:44 and I can't wait any longer, today is the day that I, Clara Oswin-Oswald are going time traveling with the Doctor. The last time I saw him he told me to think of a place to go but, I never decided, there is just so much I want to see that well, I don't know where to start.

It's now 11:55, five more minutes till he arrives. I have been up since 9:00 and I'm all alone waiting here. My dad was suppose to stop by but I told him not to because I would be out for the whole day.

I decided that I would go and make a bowl of cereal since I didn't eat at all this morning. When I walked into the kitchen I noticed my dad sitting at the table eating a bowl of Crispy Flakes. "Dad what are you doing here? I told you I'm busy you need to leave!" " Gosh Clara when did you become so demanding?" "Dad I'm not joking you need to go!" "Honey what are you doing today that makes you so busy that you can't spend some good old time with your dad?"

I looked over at the clock to see that it said 11:58. "Dad I love you so much but right now you need to leave!" I thought to myself what if the Doctor comes a minute early? What if my dad never will leave and then the Doctor comes? So many questions but only two minutes to get my dad out of the house before the Doctor comes.

"Dad you need to leave because, I have a people coming to fix some stuff" "Like what? Pipes?" "Yeah and they asked that only the owner of the house be present." "Well Clara that's reasonable but, you said you would be busy the whole day why?" "Because… Ummm… I… I have aloof broken pipes. It could take forever."

Then I heard it the TARDIS. The whooshing of the TARDIS. What do I do my dad is still here. The whooshing stopped. He must be upstairs. "Clara what was that noise?" "That's my… Uh… laundry. Well I better go get it." I quickly ran upstairs. There the Doctor stood with such a huge smile.

"Clara" "Doctor" "Are you ready?" "No" "okay lets… Wait did you say no?" "Doctor, my dad is downstairs" "Ohh I see. I thought you told him you were busy." "Yeah but he came anyway. I tried to get him to leave but he just won't. I told him I had people coming to fix the house and that they asked that I may only be present. Doctor what do I do?" " Well let me handle this." " Doctor! No! You can't go down there!"

The Doctor walked downstairs, I went running after him because who knows how my father will act seeing a stranger in my house.

"Doctor where is my dad?" "I don't know but something was here." There lying, spilt all over the floor was his cereal. "What do we do? We need to find him!"

He walking around the table examining everything and straitened his bowtie a couple times. He suddenly came to a stop, he leaned over and picked up a piece of stone. "What is it Doctor? What did you find?" "A Weeping Angel" "What?" "Clara, your father is in big danger and, the only way to save him is for me to trade myself in for him." "Doctor you can't there has to be another option. "Well there isn't. The last time I ran into them they told me they will soon have me and if not someone I care for because I will give my life to them to protect someone. I need to go."

"No Doctor! I've seen the things you've done and this isn't like you. My Doctor would never give up. He would find another way!" "Clara there is always another option but this time that other way would kill someone who doesn't deserve to be killed." "Well Doctor, at least tell me what the other option is." "If I don't go they will come and take someone I care for and that's you. Clara and I just can't let that happen."

He started to walk up the stairs. " Hold on, you just said you care about me" "Yeah, that's why I have to go." "Well wait for me" "No Clara you can't come." "Why Doctor?! Why?! Give me one good reason why not, because I have a ton on why I should." "It's to dangerous" "Doctor my father is out there with them and you expect me to sit here and wait for him to return just to think that you will die if he returns?! At least I can be out there to help you fight them, It would give you a better chance to survive. You should never be alone" "Clara it's just to dangerous. You can't kill them." "Doctor I trust you. I know you will protect me and save my dad because that's the type of person you are." "Are you sure you want to come?" "Yes!" "Well Clara Oswin-Oswald Geronimo!''

Chapter 2

We were in the TARDIS now, the Doctor was trying to think of a plan. I was sitting on the couch listening to him saying all these spacey words and I had no idea what he was saying. He looks so handsome standing up by the console that I couldn't help but crack a smile. I ran up to him "So where are we going?'' "Well since I found the piece of the Weeping Angel the TARDIS can track where they are" "Well that's good I guess, will it lead us to my dad?." "Well that's what I'm hoping."

He looked over at me to see a frown on my face. "Clara what's wrong?" "You can't just trade yourself in!" "I have to, it will save your dad." "But you will die!" "I know that, I'm protecting you." "Doctor you can't die so many people need you, you've saved this planet so many times and if you die who will protect the planet?" "You can manage." "No! I can't I need you! Think of something! Don't give up!"

He turned away from me. "Well we are off too… Really they've never left London" He started to flip the switches when I burst into tears. "No!" I ran up to the console and started pressing random buttons and flipping switches. '"Clara stop! No! She is going to crash, GET DOWN!"

In one sudden moment we hit the ground. The whole interior was ruined. What did I do. I got up and looked around, I couldn't find the Doctor. "Doctor where are you?! Are you okay?!" I kept looked then I noticed that he was lying unconscious under a pile of rubble. "DOCTOR! OH MY GOSH! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I started crying, I was looking for a possible way I can get him out but in his hand he had his wallet. I leaned over and grabbed it and inside on the physic paper it said, "You can manage, stay strong, be brave" How did he know that he would be unconscious. He must really trust me to save them.

I paced around the TARDIS trying to think of a plan. I thought what would the Doctor do? The only thing I thought of doing was just to walk out there and demand that they release my dad and leave the Doctor alone. But then I thought how would I communicate with them they don't talk. I then thought back to when the Doctor said they left him a message on his physic paper and then realized that he game me his wallet. I can do I just have to be brave but I can fight the Weeping Angels for the Doctors sake and my dads.

Before I go out to confront them I think I should change my appearance. I went down to the TARDIS's closet and picked out a new outfit. It was a short red dress and pair of converses. I walked out of the closet and knelt down beside the Doctor. "Doctor I know you believe in me and now I can believe in myself because of you. I will return. Goodbye Doctor." I reached into his coat pocket and grabbed out his sonic screwdriver. I took a deep breathe, "GERONIMO!" and I walked out of the TARDIS.

Chapter 3

They were right there. The Weeping Angels. "I demand you to give me back my dad!" "Where is the Doctor?" "He isn't here! I am here on his behalf. "You are useless" "What? No! because you said if he didn't turn himself in you would take someone he cared for, which is me right?!" "No" "Well tell me then who is?!" "Earth" "But we can use your smarts and braveness." "You can have me as long as you let my dad go and stay away from the Doctor and don't kill any humans." "Deal."

It was over they would take me and make me one of them. I would become a Weeping Angel. "You have five minutes to say goodbye and if you don't return we will find the Doctor and kill him along with all of Earth."

I walked into the TARDIS and knelt down by him. "Doctor please wake up! I need you! They are going to kill me! Please wake up!" "Time is up Clara come join us now!" "Goodbye Doctor thanks for everything. I'm sorry!" I started to cry and one single drop landed on his cheek.

Chapter 4

Doctor

"Clara! Are you okay?!" I just woke up from being unconscious. I wonder how long I was out. I started to push some of the rubble off of me that Clara couldn't get off. I had finally been free, when I stood up I noticed my sonic screwdriver and wallet lying on the ground. "Clara where are you?!" What happened to her she should be here. I picked up my physic paper it said "Doctor help! They are going to kill me! Wake up!"

"No! No! NO!, I need to find her. I walked out of the TARDIS. "Hey angels were you looking for me?" The light flashed and they inched forward except for one. The one stood there frowning. "Clara! What did you do that for?! Clara you really are not stone your imagining it."

"Okay you got me, now let her go." "We don't want you anymore." "Then what do you want?'' "The blue box." I looked at Clara, I can tell on her face she didn't want me to do this. "Deal but first, make her not think she is stone" "Fine." She came running back to me. "Doctor thank you" "Clara go in the TARDIS" "Why?" "Just trust me." She ran into the TARDIS. "Okay Doctor now what?" I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and sent her home.

"That wasn't the deal" "Number one rule, the Doctor lies, and you have me now I have nowhere to go and you wanted me in the first place"

Chapter 5

Clara

"Doctor! Doctor! What's going on why is the TARDIS moving, Doctor! Let me out!" What was he doing? As soon as the TARDIS stopped I stepped out, he sent me home. I ran back into the TARDIS. "Take me back! Take me back! Please! Don't let him do this!"

"Clara?" "Dad?" I ran out of the TARDIS. I started to cry. "Your okay, I thought they hurt you!" "Honey what were they?" "Weeping Angels, but I need to go back!" "Why… What is that?" "The TARDIS. I need to get the Doctor!" "What is it doing in your room?" "Dad it's a time machine, it's bigger on the inside, and it travels in time and space." "What… I don't…"

"Dad will you help me?" "I don't know" "Dad he means so much to me, he has saved this world so many times and now he needs someone to save him, so please!" "Okay since you care so much for this man."

We walked into the TARDIS. "What… I… I… It's" "Bigger on the inside, I know. Okay, come on girl do this for him take us back. We need to save him. Take us back. "Clara!" "I know dad, come on! Think of the whole universe without the Doctor! They need him! PLEASE!"

Suddenly the TARDIS started moving. "Yes! Yes! Lets get the Doctor!" "Dad, I'm sorry about before it's just." "I know, but I still don't understand this."

Chapter 6

Doctor

"We shall take the Doctor" "Then do it" Just then I heard the TARDIS. "What? How?" Next thing I knew I was in the TARDIS. "Clara, how did you do this" "I told the TARDIS that you were in trouble and next thing you know were here." "Clara she just doesn't do that." "Well I'm here" "Who is that?'' "My dad, I asked him to help."

I walked up to her dad. "Thank you for helping Clara" "No problem." "So Doctor what now?" "Well I take you guys home." "Why?" "because you could have killed us doing that" "but I didn't." "and you almost died back there and I just want to protect you." "And I want you safe, you need me if it wasn't for me you would still be back there. You showed me to be brave and to go out there and stand up, and I did that because I care!"

I didn't know what to say, I care about Clara so much and I don't want anything to harm her. "Okay, first off we need to take your dad home." "So I can stay?" "Of course, like you said I need you just as much as you need me."

We took her dad home and he begged her to stay but she refused. "So where do you want to go?" "I don't know you pick. Um Doctor?" "Yeah" "What's going to happen with the Weeping Angels?" "Well their never going to stop looking for me, and now their after the TARDIS too." "Is this my fault?" "No" "Doctor tell me the truth!" "Sort of, but it's over with now." "So if I never would have messed with the TARDIS and made us crash then what?" "Well I don't know? I'd probably be dead, so what you did was good, in a weird way."


End file.
